


Or Would You Rather...

by Madilayn



Series: The Swinging Star [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the Swinging Star night club at the end of Thunderbirds Are Go movie.  Tin-Tin was determined to have some fun that night.  And it wasn’t with Alan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @moment-of-sen asked me for some Virgil and Tin-Tin, with a side order of smut. So here you go.
> 
> This was meant to be a short PWP fic, but it’s become longer. It’s part of my Swinging on a Star universe

Virgil Tracy was feeling a little discontent. It had been a hectic time, and he just felt like unwinding. The Swinging Star was fun, and he had all sorts of opportunities if he wanted. Scott had already pulled a rather nice girl, but Virgil had opted out of the fun tonight. 

Something in him just felt… odd. Not right to be indulging in that sort of fun, not with all of the family here. Or rather… He approached the group of tables where they had been sitting, and was surprised to find everybody had vanished, except for a lone redhead sitting alone.

He stepped forward and was astonished when she threw back her head, swallowing a glass of champagne. “Tin-Tin? Where is everybody? I would have thought at least Alan would be with you.” He sat down across the table from her and reached into his pocket for his cigarette case, pulling out the rather ratty fake moustache he had sported at the beginning of the evening.

“You would think so,” Tin-Tin agreed. “However, Alan has made it quite clear that I am, shall we say, surplus to requirements this evening.” She pulled a face and poured herself another glass of champagne. “Cheers,” she said and prepared to drink it down. Virgil moved faster and gently took the glass from her.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” he asked gently. “Drinking won’t make it go away you know.”

“I know,” her head was down, the red wig falling forward and obscuring her face somewhat. “But I haven’t actually had that much.” Her head raised and he could see her eyes clearly now, shining in the dusk caused by the darkness outside and the soft lighting of the seating area.

“This,” and she indicated the glass, “is only my second. What I swallowed down before was the mouthful I had left from my first glass.” Her laugh was bitter. “I’m not pissed Virgil. Rather I’m pissed off. Why the hell does Alan think he’s got the right to treat me like this? He gets all jealous when I look at another man, but then he expects me to ignore him flirting with every female in sight, while brushing me off.”

She was working herself up into a fine rage, her normal gentle voice had a ring of steel in it. Virgil had heard that ring in it before – when she was on a rescue and determined not to let anybody down. When an engineering design just wasn’t working as it should, and she was determined to get it fixed.  
But never in relation to Alan. It was almost as if the red wig had allowed her to show a different side of herself; one that she normally kept hidden away. 

Virgil swallowed hard. She’d always been beautiful, but now she looked absolutely magnificent. He hastily stood. “I’m not Alan... but… would you care to dance with me, Tin-Tin?”

His words seemed to break through to her and she looked up at him and smiled brilliantly. “I would absolutely love to dance with you, Virgil.” She placed her hand in his and stood, allowing him to lead them to the dance floor. “In fact, I’d rather dance with you than anybody. You dance better than anybody else I know.”

Virgil grinned. “I’d like to say the same about you, except that Lady Penelope is actually a better dancer than you. You want to get rid of the wig?”

Tin-Tin took his arm. “No – my hair will look awful if I do. It can stay on. I am glad you got rid of that fake moustache though. It definitely didn’t suit you. And I’m just going to have to prove to you that anything Lady Penelope can do, I can do just as well.”

To himself Virgil groaned as Tin-Tin said her last sentence, especially considering the very flirtatious look she gave him as she said it. Mustn’t think those thoughts. She’s Tin-Tin. My brother’s girlfriend.

“Well, let’s see Tin-Tin,” was all he said as they started to dance.

He noticed a couple of things – dancing with Tin-Tin here was not like dancing with her at home. She was a good dancer. Easily as good as Penelope. And he also noticed something else. 

The dress she had chosen to wear tonight was short. Very short. And rather tight. Both of these came into play as he swung her around and she hooked her leg around his thigh as part of the move. 

In those circumstances, that particular dress came this close to being indecent. He would actually have bet that from some angles, it was indecent. Like the angle he was at looking down at her when he noticed the slit in the bodice that parted as she moved. That slit wasn’t really obvious normally, but as she danced, her body twisting and bending….

“Tin-Tin… I think we should stop. You’re showing a little more than you might want to.”

She swirled into his body, pressing against him and he caught her reflexively. “I’m not Tin-Tin tonight,” she said, meeting his eyes. “Tonight, I am Belle Rouge.”

And she felt it. Tonight, she wanted to throw off everything that was Tin-Tin Kyrano. Alan had obviously forgotten her – so she wanted to forget herself. 

They finished the dance, and he led her back to the tables and she waved off the champagne. “No – I think perhaps not,” she said. “Water would be good though,” and she poured herself a glass from the carafe on the table. She watched Virgil do the same. 

“You’re off duty you know.”

“No – I’m never really off duty. And neither is Scott. We’ve both had the one glass we allow ourselves, so water or coffee it is.”

She frowned. “But I’ve seen you drink more than that.”

It was Virgil’s turn to grin. “No, you haven’t. You’ve thought you have. Scott and I have become very good at nursing a drink and making it look like we’re keeping up with the party. And besides – we’re all here. If something happens, we need to be ready.” Virgil frowned. “In fact, the only person who’s had more to drink is Alan.”

“You taking my name in vain,” Alan asked as he approached. “This place is great! I’m having a ball. How about you? Not dancing, Tin-Tin?”

“We’ve been dancing,” Virgil said, frowning slightly as he watched Alan pour and then drink in one gulp a glass of champagne. “Don’t you think you should be on water?”

“Why? After what I did today, I think I deserve to unwind. Well – people to see. You know how it is. Thanks for keeping an eye on Tin-Tin, Virge. We don’t want any undesirables sniffing round her.” He picked up a bottle of champagne and took it and his glass with him, but not before patting Tin-Tin on the head.

Her eyes grew hard and her mouth thinned. He patted her on the head. Exactly like she was his pet.

And he’d given her less thought than he would a pet. “I need a drink,” Tin-Tin said tersely and looked round for a waiter. “Because the other option is me going after him and doing something we’d all regret.”

Virgil didn’t blame her. He couldn’t believe Alan’s attitude, let alone his comments. “Let me,” he said. “What would you like?”

“Vodka. Straight. No ice.” Her eyes dared him to protest, but he had no intention of it. Instead he just called a waiter over and placed the order. Two vodka’s. Straight. No ice. 

He wasn’t keeping an eye on Tin-Tin for Alan. And he knew she could look after herself. But he was going to spend time with her if the opportunity arose. Even if inside, he hated himself for doing it, and why he did it. 

Virgil was drawn to her like the moths that blundered around the soft lights at dusk. Blattering themselves against the hot bulbs, knowing it would kill them to be so close to the heat, but unable to keep away from that brilliance.   
Tonight, he had been speechless when he saw her. The red wig had transformed her into somebody else. As she herself had said, tonight she was Belle Rouge. 

He wished it was true. He wished she was anybody but Tin-Tin Kyrano. That she could be Belle Rouge, because that way he could act. He wouldn’t have to pretend. 

The drinks arrived and he lifted his glass in a mocking toast. “Cheers,” he said as she lifted hers in response. Her face as self-mocking as he knew his was.

________________________________________

She danced. She danced with all four Tracy brothers who were there, with Brains, and with several other men. But she kept coming back to talk to Virgil. 

Scott treated her like herself, he flirted (normal for Scott), grinned, but saw completely through the wig and his looks at here were fond, but nothing at all like he looked at other women.

She danced with Brains. He was competent, but tongue tied. Small talk never came easy to him, and, besides, she would much rather spend hours talking to him about their various engineering projects than anything else. He was her soulmate in many ways, and she loved him dearly. But wasn’t attracted to him. To Tin-Tin, Brains was her brother and her best friend.

When she danced with Alan, he had thought she was somebody else at first. She had been walking through the room and felt an arm around her waist, a familiar cologne. “Hey pretty lady, feel like dancing?” Came his voice and she turned, smiling only to see him start. “Tin-Tin! I didn’t realise!” He stepped back, but still offered her his hand. “Dance?” It was strained and awkward and it was obvious that he didn’t want to dance with her. Not tonight at least. When they finished he looked at her and then just turned and walked off. For Tin-Tin, that was the beginning of the end. 

She danced with Virgil. And they laughed and talked during it, as they had the rest of the evening. Engineering, music, art, fashion, theatre. All the things that they had in common. They danced and found their steps matched. At one point, they had been sitting at the now-vacant tables the family had occupied and the strains of her favourite song came on, and he stood up and, in the dusk and soft lights of the balcony, they danced to that. 

As they danced, Tin-Tin made her moves more and more provocative. Pressing close, knowing her body was reacting to him, feeling his reaction to her. 

And she couldn’t help but smile a small, very hidden, smile when he suddenly excused himself and came back 10 minutes later looking a little flushed.

She knew what she wanted. And she knew he wanted it too, but would never ever act. It was up to her then.

Tin-Tin leaned forward and touched his hand. “Virgil? Would you mind taking me home? Well – back to the hotel at least. I’m sort of night clubbed out, if you know what I mean.”

He smiled at her. “Of course, Tin-Tin. I actually think we’re the last ones here. I saw Scott leave about half an hour ago – haven’t seen Gords or Alan in a while.”

She didn’t tell him she’d seen Alan leave with several woman hanging off his arms, seen Alan stop and kiss one of them, his whole attitude making it obvious as to what the rest of his evening would be.

Funnily enough, Gordon had left in a similar fashion, but in a crowd of men and woman. The same obviousness from Gordon, though, had been endearing and with an air of fun. Whereas with Alan it had been… sordid.

“Then would you mind? I can normally look after myself, but there seem to be a lot of people outside, and I just feel a little nervous.”

Virgil stood and picked up her wrap, holding it out to her. “Tin-Tin, I wouldn’t let you go alone even if the streets were deserted,” he said, smiling down at her.


	2. Chapter 2

In the elevator up to her room she turned to him, reaching up and drew his head down to hers. “You know, you haven’t been as discreet as you think you have,” she said before initiating a kiss. It wasn’t a peck on the lips, but a deep, carnal kiss, full of lust and sexual desire. 

He didn’t know if he was more surprised at her comment or the kiss, and found he was powerless anyway to not respond to it. His arms went around her and he kissed her back, his mouth crushing down on hers, answering her carnal promise with his own. Virgil Tracy groaned as he was powerless to stop his body reacting to her, especially when she began to rub against him.

The slight jolt as the elevator stopped brought realisation crashing into him and he dragged his lips from hers. “Tin-Tin… we can’t….”

In response she took his hand and led him from the elevator. “My name,” she said, “Is Belle. Tin-Tin doesn’t exist in this world.” He followed helplessly behind her, trying to process what she was saying, what she implied. Trying to ignore her actions, and his body’s reaction to them. 

She was Tin-Tin Kyrano. His brother Alan’s girlfriend. Not just some girl he had picked up in a nightclub for a night of sex. Yet he was powerless. At her room, she stopped and submitted to the retinal scan that would allow her access and as the door clicked open she turned and took his hand again. 

Virgil felt his resolve melt away. He should say goodnight and continue to the room he shared with Scott – take care of his needs with the woman he knew his brother had – or was in the process of – seducing. He should say goodnight, and continue to his father’s suite if he didn’t want to share a woman with Scott. Take a cold shower and sleep. He should even go back to the nightclub and pull his own woman. Anything but what he did.

Which was allow her to draw him inside, to the seating area where she pushed him down onto the sofa, straddled him and subjected him to another of those full of promise kisses.

She could feel him hard against her, and her response was to grind herself against him as she straddled him; her hands grabbing his lapels, even as she felt his arms tighten around her, and their kiss deepen. It felt so good, and had been something that she had wanted ever since she had first heard the whispers of what Scott and Virgil Tracy got up to.

A small world that the three of them moved in, of exclusive nightclubs, scattered in locations around the world. A world where sexual adventure was there for those who cared, and where discretion was a must. A world where her own real name wasn’t known, where she was known as Belle Rouge. An obvious false name, in a world where, for women, false names were also common. In some ways, she damned Society for the mores that said women must be pure. But another side of her was desperate not to cause any pain to her father should her exploits become known. 

He always had put her on a pedestal, along with her mother. Never tired of telling her how proud he was of her, and with that the unspoken expectation that she would be his pure, untouched daughter until the day she married.

Finally they broke apart, though her slow movements on his lap didn’t cease – it just felt far too good. 

“You’re my youngest brother’s girlfriend,” Virgil said. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

She gave a short bark of laughter – not very lady-like but conveying her feelings. “If Alan, my so-called boyfriend, can be off fucking with god knows how many women, then why shouldn’t I get laid as well?” Her voice was reasonable.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t. I just pointed out that I am not going to sleep with my brother’s girlfriend.”

Belle huffed. “Let me disabuse you of the thought that I am Alan’s girlfriend. Alan considers me his possession. An ornament on his arm when he wants, to show off to people. Including his brothers. To flaunt and say ‘look what I managed to have that you don’t’. He doesn’t love me. He loves the thought of what I am and what I represent. If he truly did love me, and if I did truly love him, then I promise you, I would not be here right now with you. I’d be here with Alan. Who, for your information, has kissed me exactly three times. And each of those times was a display of ownership in front of other men. 

“Your Grandmother, your father and mine have tricked themselves and Alan into thinking that he and I are destined to be together. None of them asked my opinion. Or Alan’s for that matter. Although he’s willing to go ahead with it because it gives him something else that his older brothers don’t have.”

She stood and stepped away from him. “I don’t love you, you know. but then, I don’t have to love somebody to want to fuck them. And I want to fuck you. Badly. I have for some time.”

“Alan loves you.” 

“No… I told you. Alan seems to think I’m a possession. Some special doll he can come back to play with when he wants to. I’m nobody’s possession.” 

She reached behind her to unzip her dress, drawing it over her head to reveal that underneath all she wore was a tiny pair of panties, and sheer stockings attached to a lacy garter belt. “I’m not a virgin. I came out tonight hoping that the evening would end with me getting well and truly fucked. I wasn’t expecting it to be you.” She slid her panties off and stood, naked except for sheer stockings and high heels before him. “But I’m not going to deny that I haven’t wondered…” She moved towards him, her hands stroking her breasts. 

“So tell me, Virgil Tracy, just how well deserved is your reputation?” She then turned and bent over, allowing him a view of her arse. “And is my arse up to your standards of fucking?”

He could see the moment when her fingers found her pussy and began to rub, and it caused his own state of arousal to increase to a point where he was lost. 

He rose and reached out, his hand running lightly over her arse. “More than up to them, Belle,” he said hoarsely. His hands caressed and squeezed her arse, but all the time he was aware of her hands though. “But you seem to be having fun without me….”

“No…. not without you…. Because of you…. I’m so horny,” she responded, and then cried out as she felt his hand slap against her arse. “What…”

“Naughty Belle. Didn’t your parents teach you that you have to share your toys?”

She straightened and turned to him. Her arse stung from his blow, but she knew that particular sting and it was something she enjoyed. “Oh they did, but sometimes you just don’t want to share…” She reached out and started to push his coat off his shoulders, tugging at his tie, the buttons on his shirt. “And it’s not fair that I’m not getting to see you…” she said. 

“Demanding little thing, aren’t you? You are right about one thing,” he said and stripped off shirt and jacket. “And we can rectify that… but I think you need to be punished a little for not sharing toys.” He drew her closer, one arm around her waist, the other caressing one of her breasts, rubbing, and lightly pinching a nipple before bending his head and swiping his tongue quickly across where his fingers had been. “What do you think is an adequate punishment for a naughty Belle who doesn’t share?”

She smiled at the same time she was lightly biting her lower lip, loving the feel of his hand and tongue on her. Her own hands were fumbling at his belt, but she paused and pulled his head to hers, kissing him passionately. “If I were you,” she said rubbing her pussy against his groin, “I might just want to give a naughty Belle a spanking. Do you like to see a nice red arse with a wet pussy all weeping from being spanked?”

He chuckled. “Actually I do… almost as love as I like seeing my cock buried in that same arse.” His hand moved to her arse, caressing, rubbing and occasionally lightly spanking against it. “Is that what you’d like, Belle? For me to spank you?”

His voice was serious. Anything they did had to be completely consensual between them. He knew what he liked, but he had never forced anybody to do anything they weren’t comfortable with. He was rewarded with a slow, sultry smile from her. 

“I would love to be spanked by you. And to be fucked by you. I want you to show me how to take you in my arse. I want to be filled by you and to have that amazing ache that tells me I’ve had incredible sex.” She punctuated each sentence with a nip alone his collarbone, causing him to groan. Finally, her hands managed to open his trousers and she pushed them off his hips, allowing his hard cock to tumble into her hands. 

She squeezed him and pushed him over to the bed, laughing lightly as he tripped and fell onto the bed. Belle kicked of her shoes and tugged his trousers, shoes and socks off, climbing onto the bed and taking him in her mouth. 

“Hey, I thought you wanted to be spanked,” Virgil ground out through clenched teeth. 

“I do…. But this is so irresistible. And you taste so good.”

“Come here,” he said and drew her up to him, before drawing her into a deep kiss. “Mmmm... that’s nice…” He moved to kiss her again but she pushed away. 

“Much as I would love to indulge in your kisses, Virgil – and I will indulge later, I promise – there’s so much more we could be doing. Like you could be spanking me. And teaching me how to get my arse fucked by you.”

“Teach?” Virgil grasped her arms. “Hang on Tin... Belle. What do you mean?”

“I’ve never been fucked up the arse before. I’ve always wanted to though. But… well, I suppose it’s like losing my virginity. I know it’s going to hurt, and I wanted it to be somebody that I know will do their best to make it good for both of us.” She shrugged. 

“Honey, it would be my pleasure… but not tonight.” He was still hard, but he needed to talk to her about this. Virgil tucked her against him, stroking her body, hands lingering on her breasts as he spoke. “You’re right. It’s going to hurt, and that’s why you need a lot of preparation.” He kissed her. “What if I promise you that I’ll teach you… but sometime we have a lot more time, and I have the right sort of, shall we say equipment, to do the job right. Belle… Tin-Tin… you’re determined to do this?”

“Oh yes. Absolutely.” Her voice was firm.

“Then... I’d rather it was me taught you. At least I know I won’t give you any nasty after effects. And, well, I suppose we can take a while about preparing. You can get comfortable with having something up your arse. I can make sure you don’t hurt yourself.” 

She squealed suddenly and straddled his lap. “Yes,” she kissed him. “Yes,” and again. “Yes!” This time her kiss was deep and his arms tightened around her pressing her close and responding just as ardently. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Virgil said against her lips. “But I don’t think I can stop.”

“Do you want to?” Once again he was struck by the glimpses of the Tin-Tin he knew so well, peeping through the persona of Belle, like the light of a firefly in the dusk.

“I should… but god help me, I don’t want to. I want you. I want you now. And I want to teach you and then fuck your gorgeous arse.” He kissed her again. “And I’ll make it happen. I’m not sure how, but I will.”

Virgil didn’t tell her he didn’t love her. He couldn’t. Because he’d been in love with her since he was 22 and she had exploded into his life again – her as a first year Engineering student, him completing his Masters of Engineering. 

“Take off the wig, Tin-Tin. You don’t have to be Belle tonight. I don’t want you to be. I’d rather be making love to you, rather than a persona.”

“Are you sure?”

He kissed her, then trailed kisses down her neck. “Yes. Besides, I know you too well. Belle doesn’t suit you. Let me see you, Tin-Tin.”

She laughed. It was not her usual light laughter, this one was deeper, more throaty and entirely more alluring to his ears. He settled her against him, stroking her breast and between her legs as he watched her peel the wig off, then take off the small cap. Finally, she unpinned her hair and shook it out.

The soft dark cloud floated around her shoulders, and he buried his hands in it, loving how soft it was. “Oh yeah… much better,” he said, starting to us his own mouth on her body, loving how she tasted, the sounds that she made as he explored her, especially when he gently tugged on one of her nipples.

“Virgil….” Her voice was slightly off hand… “Have you ever had sex in Two?” 

He stopped immediately. “What? No! That’s absurd! It’s….” He stopped. “You know; you really do deserve a spanking just for that suggestion!”

“She nipped his earlobe, grasped his hard cock and stroked. “And yet here I am making the suggestion and remaining un-spanked.”

“Not for long!” Virgil shifted on the bed and put his arm around Tin-Tin’s waist, physically moving her across his lap. He adjusted her so that her arse was lifted into the air, and then reached down and caressed her breasts with one hand and her arse with the other. “Now… this is what you get for suggesting having sex in Two.” He lifted his hand and brought it down sharply on her bare backside.

She gasped. It was so good. Not hard, but that sting was there that she loved. Another spank. And another, and Virgil was building up a rhythm – each one firm, causing a jolt of combined pleasure plain to fire through her. “Oh yes! Spank me until I cum, Virgil…” She would – she knew that. Especially when she could feel his cock pressing against her clit as, with each strike, she writhed against him. 

The blows weren’t hard, they were firm and Tin-Tin identified a pattern to it. A few spanks, then his hand would stop, caressing her arse, taking away some of the sting and leaving only pleasure. It all told her that he was experienced in this sort of thing. A few more blows and she was so close to cumming. Her moans were those of a woman on the brink of orgasm and his rythum changed a little.

In between the blows, his hand dipped between her legs, stroking her clit, moving her closer and closer to the brink. “Oh yes… god yes, Virgil…”

He stopped spanking and instead concentrated on using his fingers to fuck her, rubbing and caressing.

Virgil’s fingers moved, feeling how wet she was. He added a second and then a third finger and grinned as she gasped and moaned and writhed. “You’re enjoying that,” he said and moved his other hand to pinch one of her nipples. “Oh yeah, baby…. Can’t wait until I have my cock up there.”

She pushed back onto his fingers and moaned. “Stop talking then…. I want your cock in me, Virgil. Right now.” She twisted on his lap, loving the feel of pleasurepain from her spanked arse as she straddled him. Her kiss was lust drenched and Virgil’s arms tightened around her and they fell onto the bed. 

“Now… I need you now,” she said as they broke their kiss. She could feel him hard against her, and her legs opened, inviting entry. Virgil let kisses trail down her throat, pausing to nip at her collarbone, before rolling aside and fumbling in his trousers for one of the small foil packages. 

Tin-Tin sat up and smiled, taking it from him. “Let me,” she said and then nipped at his earlobe. She reached and stroked his hard cock, slowly caressing him before rolling the condom down.   
“Fucking hell, Tin-Tin,” Virgil panted. “Where in gods name did you learn that?”

“Does it matter?” she asked, with a very naughty smile. “Let’s just say I adore sex, and as this is such a huge part of it, I learned.” They kissed again, and she pulled him down on top of her, once again parting her legs.

“Now stop talking, and fuck me. I like it hard, Virgil. Hard and deep.”

He chuckled. “Your wish is my command,” he said, positioning himself and driving deep into her, loving her gasp and the way her body arched towards him. “Oh yeah…. Yeah…”

He thrust into her, deep and hard as she had asked, and they were both moaning their pleasure and fulfilling an unspoken desire. 

Movement quickened, pleasure built in each of them, Tin-Tin’s nails curled into his back as she matched his thrusts with her own, driving him deep inside her, and with each thrust, each gasp of pleasure, they drove each other higher.

She was so close, so very close, and his move to kiss her drove her over the edge. As they kissed her hips moved faster, more uncontrollably. Virgil felt her muscles tighten and spasm. He pulled his lips from hers and she keened slightly, before keening became cries of pleasure, causing him to trip over the edge.

Virgil’s arms could hold him no longer, and he collapsed, pulling her with him, not wanting to withdraw from her. For her part, Tin-Tin was quite happy for him to remain inside her, and she was surprised at how much she wanted to just be held by him, how much she wanted to feel their heartbeats fall back to normal.

They lay there, joined and their move for more kisses was a mutual need.


End file.
